Första mötet med quileuteindianerna
by Kloakenz
Summary: Familjen Cullens möter quileuteindianerna för första gången.


Träden levde sitt eget liv, skogen verkade nästan levande. Det var länge sedan vi var så här långt söder ut. Carlisle såg sig omkring, lyssnade, drog in skogens doft och började springa. Jag uppfattade hans tankar, en halv kilometer bort stod en flock hjortar.

Äntligen.

Jag hann strax upp honom och sprang glatt flinande förbi mannen jag såg som min far. Ögonblicket efter hörde jag hjortarnas hjärtan bulta i deras bröst, och såg hur deras päls rörde sig lite i den svaga brisen från det närliggande havet. Innan de hann uppfatta faran, som nu kom från alla håll, tog det två snabba hjärtslag innan hjortarna låg tomma och urdruckna. Det var länge sedan vi åt.

Emmett, vår klans nyaste medlem såg sig vilt omkring, det var tydligt att han ännu inte hade druckit sig otörstig. Stärkt av den snabba måltiden rusade han obehärskat vidare. Vi hörde hur han knäckte träd för att ta sig fram mot sitt mål. Jag uppfattade hans tankar och kastade mig efter blixtsnabbt. Jag märkte hur de andra började springa när jag hade hunnit en god bit efter honom. Jag hörde Carlisles tankar vandra, om det var säkert här, om vi bara skulle gå förbi eller om vi skulle våga slå oss ned i området. Sedan uppfattade jag Rosalies tvekan, att hon kände på sig att det var någonting som iakttog oss. Jag log både åt henne och åt synen av min bror som stod barnsligt flinandes mellan två bergspumor som slogs mot honom, och varandra, för att komma till de två nyligen dödade hjortarna på marken. Då började jag känna samma känsla av iakttagelse också. Det var doften och närheten av ett stort rovdjur, som liknade inget vi någonsin känt förut. Jag slog bort tanken och fortsatte att iaktta min bror som då smidigt sänkte tänderna i den ena pumans hals medan han höll den andra, då skräckslagna och sprattlande puman med sin andra fasta hand.

Jag smög mig upp och innan min bror hann reagera hade jag tömt puman till hälften och kastade den varma kroppen till Rosalie som drack den tom och såg upp mot sin make men sedan fick hon plötsligt ett skräckslaget uttryck i ansiktet.

Bakom Emmett stod en man iförd ett höftskynke med två enorma vargar bredvid sig. Den ensamme mannen uttryckte inget mer än förvåning och raseri där han stod och riktade sitt spjut mot oss.

Carlisle rätade upp sig och torkade sig snabbt om munnen med den näsduk han alltid hade i bröstfickan.

"Ni har inget att oroa er över" sade Carlisle, människokärlekens apostel. "Vi vill er inget ont."

"Ni... Ni..." får mannen fram. "Ni är alltså inte dem i legenden?"

"Nu vet jag inte riktigt vad Ni talar om", sade Carlisle tvekande. "Men vi tror inte på att

döda människor.

Då såg den ena jättelika vargen ut att krympa och plötsligt stod en naken krigare på dess plats. Han höll sig för armen och genom hans fingrar framsipprade blod. Carlisle förstod vad som hade hänt - mannen måste ha kommit åt spjutet under förvandlingen. Han såg skräckslagen och beslutsam ut. Han hade växt upp med en legend om sådana som oss. Blodsugare, människodödare. Han trodde sig veta vad som skulle komma att hända.

Rosalie gjorde sig redo att kasta sig över mannen och tömma honom i ett drag, med ögon glimmande av törst. Carlisle såg hennes vilda önskan och lade sakta en hand på hennes arm. Hon såg på honom med ögon svarta av ilska och vände sig fnysande om.

Männen såg förbluffade på Carlisles makt över sitt sällskap och hur han inte ens behövde yttra ett ord. Efter en kort, inbördes diskussion beslutade de två männen att låta oss få tala med stammens äldste. Vi sågs uppenbarligen inte som ett hot mot deras liv.

Mannen och Carlisle gick vid sidan av och pratade, allt vänligare. Vi misstänkte att det skulle att ta ett tag. De andra två männen som för ett tag sedan var beredda att slåss för livet verkade även de slappna av allt mer. De pratade lite avvaktande med oss, och vi var snabba med att bevisa vår vänlighet. Vi pratade om våra tidigare vistelseorter runtom i landet, och de berättade om sin stams historia. Vi får höra legenden om stammens tidigare konflikter med de varelser som de benämnde som "de kalla", och trots detta verkar de lita på oss tillräckligt mycket för att föra oss till utkanten av deras by för att få se deras hem sedan många generationer tillbaka.

Jag och Esme fick följa med, Emmett och Rosalie jagade vidare, denna gång med löfte till stammens krigare om att inte jaga förrän de kommit två dagsmarscher från mötesplatsen i skogen. De gav sig av, delvis för att få vara ensamma och delvis för deras törst ännu inte var släckt. Vi är alla fortfarande lite upprörda för att Carlisle fört oss till San Francisco för att ta emot ett telegram från Aro, ett meddelande som vi ännu inte fått veta något av innebörden av, då ingen befann sig på mötesplatsen när vi nådde dit. Inte heller nåddes vi av några telegram Efter en vecka gav vi upp och återvände hemåt, efter att ha telegraferat till Italien för att försöka reda ut eventuella missuppfattningar. Detta telegram förblev obesvarat.

Carlisle försvann iväg in i ett lågt, välbevakat hus med stamäldste, och jag och Esme gick iväg längs stranden. Jag kommer alltid att hysa en djup kärlek till denna kvinna, som hade tagit sig rollen som min mor när hon uppfattade att jag såg hennes man, Carlisle, som min far. Hon berättade om sitt liv, innan hon träffade Carlisle för andra gången. Hon berättade om sin späde son som gick bort efter allt för kort tid i jordelivet, hon förklarade även varför hon försökt begå självmord, ett samtal som förde oss, mor och son, allt närmre varandra.

När det börjar skymma begav vi oss tillbaka och fann Carlisle med stamäldste i livligt och vänligt samspråk om något som vi sedan fick veta vara riktlinjer för att vi båda ska kunna leva sida vid sida, utan att någon får reda på våra respektive hemligheter. Vi fick veta att två dagsmarscher norrut så tar Quileuteindianernas mark slut och vi fick därefter inte beträda den när vi lämnat området. Området hitom den större floden är deras, området bortom är vårat. Carlisle och Ephraim Black skakade hand och skildes åt. Carlisle vinkade glatt åt oss och vi började gå ut ur byn. När vi har kommit utom synhåll började vi springa, vi ville inte vara längre än vi måste på quileuternas område. När vi kommit halvvägs mot det avtalade området möttes vi av Rosalie och Emmett. Rosalies tankar var upprymda och Emmett är mer tillfreds än han brukar vara. "Strax norr om floden flyter en biflod och invid den ligger ett vidsträckt fält. I ena kanten av fältet ligger ett större hus", berättade Rosalies tankar. "En bit in i skogen finns ett mindre, obebott hus. Det verkar inte finnas några människor i närheten."

Jag ökade farten och min familj följde mig. Jag följde Rosalies doft tillbaka till fältet och tvärstannade. Platsen utstrålade ett lugn, en behaglig känsla, ljudet från floden la sig som en mjuk ridå över fältet och inramningen med fältet, huset och den nedåtgående solen som kastade sina sista strålar genom trädkronorna och fick löven att brista ut i ett harmoniskt sus. Esme kröp ihop i Carlisles famn och såg bort mot huset med all längtan i ögonen. Han lade sin kind mot hennes hjässa och jag såg generat bort. Detta var deras stund.

"Älskling... Jag vill stanna här en stund." viskade Esme. "Jag älskar platsen."

Carlisle såg mot husets murkna brädor, såg mot sin hustru och viskade mot hennes hår.

"Jag stannar vad du än vill. Men vi måste nog göra något åt huset..."


End file.
